Love at the store
by Raivenne
Summary: Ichigo, Renji and rukia are told to stay at Uraharas shop while urahara is away. are Ichigo and renji able to find out each others feelings. RenIchi YAOI -


Ichigo lay there all night. Tossing and turning. Images of Renji running through his mind. It was so hard to sleep next to red head every night without coming across some state of arousal. Renji rolled over and drew in a long breath. His scent washed over Ichigo causing his arousal to become stronger. He knew perfectly well how he felt for Renji. He yearned to be able to hold him close. However, he also knew that the two weren't exactly best friends. It made him jealous how close he and Rukia where. He knew he shouldn't be, yet he couldn't help but feel slightly down when he sees the two laughing together.

The three of them had been sent by Captain Kuchiki to patrol the area surrounding Ichigos home. The numbers of Hollows appearing seemed to be rising again and it was felt best that all three of them be there. They also felt it was best for them to stay at Urahara's shop while the five them had left for business-of which no one knew-.

Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at Renji. More and more visuals from Ichigos suddenly strong imagination made him need to take a certain trip to the bathroom to relieve the tension that had been building in his groin.

When he came back into the room, he noticed that Renji was now awake.

"Dude, that's the ninth time you've done that this week." Renji said in a hushed tone.

"What!?" The orange haired boy answered in a less hushed voice.

"Your gonna end up injured and don't think I'm gonna keep it from Rukia why your gonna be walking funny" He voiced again with a hint of humour.

"What!?" Ichigo repeated. Of course he knew exactly what Renji was talking about but he didn't really want to say it out loud especially since it might come to Renji asking why he was so…horny.

"You need to get fucked, its kinda sad" the humour in Renjis voice rising slightly. He knew that as well but the thought of being with someone else other than Renji -even though they haven't had any intimacy of any kind outside of Ichigos imagination- made him feel slightly uneasy.

Ichigo just stood there staring into the distance as he wondered to himself how he managed to fall in love with another guy, and it being _Renji_. He'd long accepted that he was madly in love with the Red haired man-it wasn't some small crush- but why Renji, why couldn't have fallen for Orihime. Rukia or even vice captain Matsumoto. They were around him enough, pretty hot and also _women_. But no. it was Renji. The guy he fought with all the time. Another strange thing was how much he was starting to enjoy the arguments with Renji. It was the only time he knew that Renjis attention was solely on him.

He hadn't heard Renji sneak up next to him. He didn't realised he was there until he Renji whispered "Are you gonna go back to bed" in his ear. It startled Ichigo causing him to stagger a few steps backwards and blush wildly.

"What's up with your face, its all red like a tomato…or strawberry!! haha" Renji laughed quietly to himself as Ichigo scowled at him. He ushered himself to his futon and lay down pretending to fall asleep. He knew he couldn't he had tried for the past couple of days but of no prevail. Having Renji right next to him and not be able to do all the stuff his mind had brought up for him was just to much. But he knew he had to pretend if he wanted Renji to fall asleep.

But what happened next shocked Ichigo completely. Renji knelt over the fake sleeping Ichigo and whispered "good night" in his ear. He then lowered towards Ichigos face then lightly pressing his lips against the his.

Ichigos eyes shot open. It took Renji a couple of seconds to realise. He flew backwards quickly, although he was still on Ichigos futon.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo muttered hurriedly. He was blushing and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it.

"I..I thought you were asleep" Renji was also blushing, however it was quite easy to tell. He was blushing _hard_.

"Why would you do that?" Ichigo needed to know answers an fast. What if it was just him messing with him.

"Er, we should probably forget about it, you wont wanna know"

"Believe me Renji I do. Whatever excuse you may have, tell me now" He couldn't hide the determination and urgency in his voice.

"Why do you wanna know so badly!?" Renji said obviously avoiding the question.

"Renji, just tell me know before I beat you" He could already feel his hands ball up into fists.

Renji held his hands up in front of Ichigo "Okay, okay. If I tell you, you must absolutely not freak out" he paused and watched Ichigo nod. He slightly moved backwards expecting Ichigo to react exactly how he just asked him not to. " Okay…I've er…fallen for you" rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes to the ground.

Ichigo, feeling completely shocked once again couldn't quite grasp what he had just heard. "What did you just say?"

Renji lifted his eyes from the ground and stared at him. "I…love you"

Ichigo leapt across his futon pulling Renji into a kiss. Renji-although being shocked at this sudden revelation- wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Ichigo into a deeper kiss.

"I love you too, I have for a long time."

The next thing he knew, he was in another kiss. Even deeper and more passionate as the first. Both tongues fighting for domination and exploring each others mouths. Renji made his way down his collarbone, kissing and licking as he went. He reached up and touched Ichigos broad chest, stroking his nipple as he moved. Ichigo gave out sharp gasp. Hearing that, Renji felt for the hem of his shirt. Tugging it off so he could she Ichigos bare chest. He followed the river of kisses downwards and started sucking at Ichigos nipple and rubbing the neglected one. Then following the same actions again but to the other side. He arched his back at the sudden rush of pleasure. By this point, Ichigo was breathing erratically and uncontrollably.

He looked up at Renjis already bare chest and started kissing the line down to his navel. He pulled a Renjis pants as he helped his get the off and noticed how hard Renji had gotten. He wrapped his hand around Renjis hard member and squeezed tightly. Renji let out a small moan from the back of his throat. He pushed Renji against the wall and started licking around the head. A shiver of pleasure ran up his spine.

Renji spun him beneath him. He peeled his pants off him and followed Ichigos previous actions only this time licking his entrance. He slowly pushed a finger inside him. Ichigo let out a deep moan. He started moving his finger inside of Ichigo, he moved slowly, opening him further before moving another finger inside of him. His mouth hovering over Ichigo's wanting lips. Renji could feel his insides twitching with every movement. He then pulled out. Renjis erection was now throbbing at this point and he could hold off no longer. Ichigo looked up at him and nodded, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "More…please." Ichigo gasped. Causing Renji to feel an even stronger urge to ram himself inside Ichigo.

He pushed in but only allowed the head to enter him. Ichigo gasped and wrapped his arms around Renjis neck pulling him closer. Unconsciously tracing the tattoos on his back which he had seen so many times.

"Please" he begged again. This time he didn't hesitate. He slowly pushed himself deeper into him. Ichigo arching his back as he did. Renji began thrusting his hips. Pulling out slowly then thrusting back in sharply.

"There…right there" Ichigo moaned out of breath. Renji started hitting the now found bundle of nerves harder. Ichigo let out a series of deep moans. Both glistening with sweat. Ichigo started clenching his inside muscles unconsciously giving Renji more pleasure with the oncoming orgasm.

"I'm …gonna…cum" he panted in rhythm with the thrusts. Renji growling above him. He braced himself and started to move faster, his hips grinding into Ichigo's with each thrust.

"Not yet" Renji breathed into his ear.

"Renji…" Ichigo groaned. Their Bodies pressed as Renji thrust into him again. Ichigo let out a cry of pleasure as the warm, white liquid spurted out over his stomach and Renjis. Renji rode harder into Ichigo as his soon followed. He couldn't hold back any longer after hearing the Orange haired teenagers voice of ecstasy.

Renji lowered himself next to Ichigo both breathing heavily. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Ichigo nuzzled his face into the red head chest. Renji entwined his arms around Ichigos waist.

"I love you" Renji mumbled blissfully.

"I love you too" Even after what they had just done. It still shocked Renji to hear those words come out of his mouth. Ichigo reached up and placed his hand on Renjis flushed cheek. Then rising his head to push his lips against Renjis. They both lay there contently -_Blushing and smiling wildly- _until morning. They didn't move. Neither did they same a word. They where in there own world at that point and it would take something strong to get them back out of it.

Yes i know,it was corny. (-)


End file.
